


She Knows

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: Electric Couple [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, bedannibalprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: As he looks into her eyes, Hannibal thinks about Bedelia and all she knows.





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Season 1" from Electric Couple on Tumblr..

She knows.  
As she looks into his eyes with that small knowing smile on her lips he knows she knows and he smiles back. It is good to be seen.  
Truth be told, he was as drawn to her as she was for him. Like a moth to a flame. He wonders just how close will she dare to get before she gets burned if she even intends to be burned at all.  
She might not know what he is capable of, but she certainly has an idea. And she likes what she sees.  
As he watches her pretty face studying him, he considers the energy between them, the electricity. He knows she is not common, he could not claim her mouth if he wanted to, it is something he has to earn. Bedelia Du Maurier will not be subdued, she’ll not surrender nor bend. When something doesn’t work the way she expects it to, she’ll withdraw and she might attempt to start again.  
Hannibal wonders just how much control she can exert over him without him noticing.  
Would she show him her greatness before he tried to turn her into something beautiful?  
She studies him with the fascination we hold towards a big cat and its behavior towards weaker creatures.  
Hannibal knows that, by studying him, she can also study herself. She might not kill, but she tries to understand the feeling through him.  
Just how much it would take to break Bedelia Du Maurier if he ever managed to do so?  
He smiles widely at the possibilities. She smiles back, just as widely.  
After all, she knows.


End file.
